


Eyebrows

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's so sweet sometimes, Fluff, France is a dick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: One thing your character wishes they could change about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows

Arthur looked at his bushy eyebrows and sighed. He hated them. He hated the way everyone would make fun of them. He brushed the hairs of one eyebrow to the side with his thumb. He sighed and looked away from the mirror to stare at the lump underneath his blankets. He looked back at the mirror, tried to fix his eyebrows once more and then gave up and snuggled next to his sleeping lover.

Arthur slammed the door to his house, picture frames rattling. "That stupid frog!" He fumed, angrily making himself a cup of tea. Hopefully that will calm him down. As he set the kettle to boil, he mulled over what happened. It was normal day for the G8 meeting. Everyone was there and it was a few minutes before the meeting officially began. Everyone was chattering when Francis came over to Arthur and Alfred, who were having their own private conversation. "Arthur, I believe it's time that I told you this." The whole room got quiet at Francis' statement. "It's your eyebrows. They are horrible. If you let me, I could fix them for you. It could help you with the ladies." Arthur narrowed his eyes and snapped, "I don't need your help, frog!" Francis just laughed. Arthur would have fought with him but Alfred just held him back and shook his head. Arthur barely paid attention to the meeting that day, too engrossed in his insecurities. He knew that he shouldn't let that get to him but he began to wonder if his eyebrows were that bad. Arthur touched one lightly. He laughed hollowly. That's ridiculous. Alfred wouldn't leave over something as trivial as eyebrows. And yet, why was he acting so distant during the meeting? And afterwards, he dashed off with barely a peck on the lips and a hurried goodbye. Arthur was shocked back to the present by the kettle whistling. He made his tea on auto-pilot and sat next to the window that overlooked his garden. He inhaled the fresh scent of tea and felt his thoughts slow down from their emotionally-charged frenzy. He sipped his tea, thinking more rationally about that day's confrontation. He touched his eyebrows again. There was nothing to worry about. His eyebrows were just fine, right? Arthur leaned back in his chair so he could see his reflection in the window. Well, maybe just a trim wouldn't hurt.

Arthur held the razor to his eyebrows. Fuck, he didn't know how to do this. But he wasn't going to call Francis. He wasn't going to give up his dignity to that pervert. Arthur's hands shook as he held the razor up to his left eyebrow. Okay, now apply a bit of pressure and- BANG! The razor clattered in the sink where Arthur dropped it in surprise.   
"Hey, Iggy! What's going-" Alfred stopped when he noticed the razor in the sink. "Uh, what are you doing?" He said, staring at Arthur.  
Arthur felt his face heat up. "Nothing! Nothing you would understand anyway. What do you want?"  
Alfred just ignored him and picked up the razor. "It looks like you were going to shave. Do you even get facial hair?"  
Arthur snatched the razor back. "Yes, I do, you pompous git." He sighed. "If you must know," Arthur twitched in embarrassment. "I was going to trim my eyebrows." He mumbled.  
Alfred came in close. "What? It sounded like you said-"  
"You know exactly what I said!" Arthur snapped. The room got quiet.  
"No." Alfred said.  
Arthur's eyes widened. "No?"  
Alfred snatched the razor back and thew it behind him. He walked up to Arthur and cupped his face in his hands. "No."  
"B-but...Francis..." Arthur managed to gasp out, overwhelmed by the emotion in Alfred's eyes.  
Those said eyes narrowed. "When did you start listening to anything Francis has to say?"  
Arthur blushed. He sighed, steeling himself to tell the truth. "Well, when he said my eyebrows were horrible and made me..." He coughed uncomfortably. "...unattractive. I thought a trim couldn't be that bad."  
Alfred's eyes narrowed further and he gripped Arthur's face tightly. "No."  
Arthur expected Alfred to let the issue drop as he's done with numerous serious conversations they tried to have but Alfred just stared at him, blue eyes hard and stormy. Then Alfred pressed a light kiss to Arthur's left eyebrow. Arthur jumped slightly at the movement, surprised.  
Alfred did the same to the other eyebrow. He tilted Arthur's head up and kissed him fully on the lips. When he pulled away, he fixed Arthur was a serious stare. "Don't ever change anything about yourself, okay? Never. I love every bit of you. If you changed any of that, then it wouldn't be you."  
Arthur blushed, cringing at his own girly reaction. "Even the eyebrows?"  
Alfred smiled lightly. "Even the eyebrows."  
Arthur smiled and hugged Alfred. "Thank you." He whispered in Alfred's ear.  
"No problem." Alfred replied.  
After that, whenever someone made fun of his eyebrows, he thought of Alfred and what he said. And the words didn't bother him anymore.


End file.
